John Branden
John Branden is the protagonist of the Inheritor's Saga, still remaining a key character even during portions of installments where's he's not the focus, i.e. the first two-thirds of Destiny's Loyalty. Being the catalyst of the Saga, much of what occurred can be connected to him. John is a Rahno, or a Hero, meaning he was spirited away after he was born to Earth, hopefully to become the hero his true home needs. Once he gets over the shock, John truly lives up to this, never failing to save his world whenever it needs him. John is of the Branden Line, an ancient line dating back to Wing Haven's very creation. His family is known for their power over fire and candidacy for being a Knight of Fire. John does not fail this description, having been chosen by the Branden Blade itself; a sword only a Branden could be worthy of wielding, among humans. History Early Life John has spent all of his life moving from place to place, even before he got out of the foster system. No matter where the government sent him, the families he ended up with never felt right to him. He'd always either run away (only to get caught later), or if the family was understanding enough, outright ask to leave. Regardless, John had always despised the foster system, only wishing to be free. That day eventually came, as he finished school and got out of foster care. One day, John met a nice young women named Maria, who was very kind to him. They became friends, and Maria promised him if he ever needed a place to stay, there'd always be a room for him at her self-ran Daycare. While always making sarcastic comments about that fact, John had accepted, and always enjoyed hanging out with the kids Maria watched. But for all his years...John never expected the adventure that Maria's mere presence would bring. The Inheritor's Saga Destiny's Courage The Bar and the Girl Write the first bit of the first piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. When the Haven Calls Write the second bit of the first piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Joining the Resistance Write the third bit of the first piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Trek to the Mountain Write the fourth bit of the first piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Thanatos Defense Write the fifth bit of the first piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Battle of Thunder's Way Write the sixth bit of the first piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Loyalty Phoenix Rising John's return to life was somewhat explosive, to put it lightly. As soon as Keyna broke the Stone of Elementos in her hand, and channeled as much of its energy into him as she could, elemental energy like no human had wielded before flooded his body. While she ended up taking in more of it than him, from having held it herself and being Elementos' herald, the fire portion of it along with some scarce amounts of other elements revived him. Not only did fire, his own element, energize him, but trace pieces of earth, wind, and lightning poured into him as well. Energized Assault Brought back to life and fiercely energized by the Stone, John was able to vigorously assist in fending off the invading drigarion contingent. The increased power to his fire mancing, coupled with the weaker but added elements from the Stone, made John an even stronger warrior. The untrained, nervous young man from before seemed almost truly dead, as the John that awoke was brave, strong, true; as if the fires that had coated his body when he died reforged him upon his rebirth. Destiny's Collision Write the third piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Description John is a smidgen over 6'ft., and has a lean, decently muscular build, and by Earthen standards he is Mid-Pallor African. John's hair is a kind of spiky, wild close crop. He likes to call its coloring 'Dirty Silver', since despite being dominantly silver, there are bits of near-black at the roots of the hairs. Even his eyebrows are pure black, however, and compliment his hair. John's eyes are bright blue with an ornery light to them. Personality John is a bit of a dork, normally trying to keep situations light. No matter the case, possible jokes would rise in his mind to ease to the mood. Tornadoes, storms, explosions...it didn't matter. John is also a very caring young man, holding what few bonds he makes in high regard. But don't let his kindness fool you, just because he's sweet, doesn't mean he's any saint. When called upon to save Wing Haven from its long-lived war, going there was the last thing he wanted to do. John didn't care about a world that wasn't his own, it didn't matter if the people asking claimed it was his real home. He loved Chicago, and that's where he wanted to stay. When John did get to Wing Haven, though, and got to know it and its people...it took a while, but he came to love it. Don't think that keeps his Chicago Bears Pride tampered. Other Appearances Dragon Booster John, like Keyna, got a personification into the world of Dragon Booster. He was actually the first, Keyna's character coming in a long time after. The same as with her, his DB Character name was the original copyright infringing one that Nichole later scrapped. A dragon instead of a human in the Dragon Booster universe, his coloration, body structure, and unique abilities all mirrored that of his original incarnation. In fact, he can't control fire in Draconus (the world of Dragon Booster), instead having the ability to use the powers of an immensely powerful beast from another world. Not only that, but Nichole actually managed to tie John's Dragon Booster characterization to the canon story of the Inheritor's Saga. Trivia *John was not only the one of the characters Nichole received in The Dream, but in it, she was John, experiencing it from his point-of-view. *Similar to one of his key inspirations, Eragon, John started out a near-full personification of Nichole, with gender and physical appearance being the only differences. **Also similarly to Eragon, John grew out of the self-insertion, quickly becoming his own character and person. *John is quite adept at singing and playing guitar. **His dream had always been to sing and play the guitar of "Through Fire And Flames" by Dragonforce. ***Imagine his delight to learn the skills and power over fire he inherited from being of Wing Haven made this possible. Gallery Yuna and Brisingr.jpg|Drawing of Brisingr, John's DB counterpart, and his rider Yuna. Category:Fire Mancer Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Male Character Category:Humans Category:Rahno